


Meanwhile in Pyke

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victarion is locked in the dungeons of Pyke with Cersei.<br/>PORN. Fun and easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile in Pyke

Victarion fell asleep Cersei's words echoing in his mind,  
"She covered her teats and triangle before she was under the water in the bath house, but I could see how she felt. She would not dare not look me in the eyes when I commanded her. She was always pretending to be so virtuous. Did she please you, when your brother gave you a taste of her? Who do you think taught her about herself? Theon Greyjoy? It was me, and she loved every bit of my lessons!" 

 

Sansas laughter was always like someone had lit a candle in a dark room. He loved the sparkle in her blue eyes and the relaxedness that always followed, giving him the opportunity to touch her, if only to brush her shoulder or chin, without her flinching away.  
"Cersei, look! He is awake!"  
Cersei answered Sansas smile,  
"I can see. But Sansa, stop tormenting the man! Can't you see how hard he is?"  
"Oh! Are you, Victarion?"  
Pulling his blanket off him very slowly, she eyed every inch of his naked body hungrily and licked her lips,  
"He is so big and hairy, all over! He is so handsome... And Cersei, he is hard, you were right!"  
"Why won't you taste him, dove?"  
Victarion glanced at the blonde lioness sitting in a chair across the room. She winked at him and started untying her dress, revealing firm breasts and a slim, long legged figure. She quickly crossed her legs, not letting him see between her thighs and let her hair down so that her golden curls fell untamed on her toned waist.  
He felt a tender hand grab his cock, study the stones and the pillar and the moist in its tip. Sansa's full red lips pouted just a bit,  
"Are you staring at her? Do you think she is beautiful?"  
Cersei smiled gently,  
"Don't be jealous, dove. There seems to be more than enough of him to share." 

She started caressing his cock rhythmically and when she suddenly pulled her hand away he could have cried, frustrated,  
"Oh, Sansa... Please!"  
Pleased of his reaction, Sansa pulled her nightshift over her head tossing it to the floor. In only her small clothes her face blushed and blue eyes turned shyly away. She placed her tiny hand on his chest, stroking his muscular stomach. Victarion sat up next to her, cupping her round breast.  
"Oh, Victarion... Mmmmh..."

A nerve went right from his hand around her white lush breast to his member and he was about to shove her on the bed and climb a top of her, but Cersei's purr stopped him.  
"Sansa, can't you see you are driving the man crazy? Look him in the eyes and let him see you enjoy him. Then, show it with your mouth and tongue!"  
Sansa's long eyelashes flickered when she lifted her gaze from his chest to his eyes. A small smile played at her lips. She bent over his pelvis and he felt her warm breath on his cock. Her long auburn hair tickled his thighs and he pulled them up, holding her hair. She moaned breathlessly and took him deep in her mouth, letting her tongue play around him.  
"Oh, Sansa!"  
Across the chamber, Cersei opened her legs and fingered herself. She pushed two fingers inside her, arching her back. She closed her eyes moaning.  
Victarion didn't know where to look, the auburn head going down on his cock, or the queen astride, playing around her golden bush. 

"He will come soon, dove, unless you slow down. Are you still wearing your small clothes? They must be soaked!"  
Sansa got up and Cersei pulled open the ties of her small clothes but she covered herself with her hand,  
"Don't be shy, Sansa, let us see you!"  
Sansa lifted one leg to the bed and Victarion could see her swollen wetness. Cersei cupped her teats from behind and reached her other hand to her folds. Sansa moaned when Cersei's long fingers found her nub, caressing it with her thumb and sliding the index finger inside her. Victarion kneeled between her knees and licked her nub and Cersei's fingers on her folds. The sweetness of her honey compared to nothing else in the world. Her moans made his cock ache even more.  
"Oh, Cersei, ah, ah... Mmhhh... Victarion!"  
Victarion walked behind Cersei and grabbed her hips thrusting his cock inside her. She moaned but never stopped pleasuring Sansa while Victarion fucked her. Watching the giant Kraken take the golden queen standing from behind made Sansa reach her peak. 

Cersei moaned approvingly,  
"The little dove is so easy to please. Do you want to know how she feels around you? Shall we make her ride you?"  
Victarion moved back to the bed and Sansa sat on his stomach. He could feel how much she wanted him. Cersei took a hold of his cock and guided Sansa to take him inside. Victarion grunted,  
"Oh, Sansa... You are so tight..."  
Slowly at first, Sansa started moving her hips, moaning, reaching full tempo soon. Cersei sat next to them, caressing his stones and the flesh behind them.  
At the same time Victarion felt her push a damp finger inside his ass, and inside Sansa's, he felt her finger with his cock inside her, Sansa's flesh between them. Sansa stopped moving for a moment, looking at Victarion knowing he could feel her finger inside her,  
"Victarion... Mmhm... It feels so good!"  
Panting, she started moving again playing with her own own teats while they bounced along her movement.

Sansa closed her eyes, screamed pure bliss on her face, another climax contracted her around Victarion, and she fell beside him. Cersei kissed her lips and she answered her kiss eagerly,  
"Dove, our man is yet unsatisfied."  
"Shall we take turns on him, then?"  
Four hands all over him, blonde head going down on him once the auburn one got up, his cock soon twitched reaching its peak, erupting violently like a volcano all over their lovely hair and faces.

Sansa smiled wiping his cum from her cheek and licking her fingers,  
"That was so fun! Can we go again?"


End file.
